bleachocdoujinwarofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasuragi Yagami
Yasuragi Yagami, Proud son of the noble household of Yagami, He has always extremely talented in the ways of a shinigami even as a child and has only grew in power after joining the academy and then going on the become the 6th Divison's Captain. Appearance The most noticeable feature of Yasuragi’s appearance is the pure, snow white coloued hair that splits at the fringe, with the parts lightly sitting at the sides of his face. The hair behind his fringe is pushed back into almost spikes that go down into a long mane that falls down his back. His hair is pulled behind his ears most of the time, unless it is just after doing work or he is out in battle. He has a young, handsome expression which can almost be mistaken as a female's due to the slim build of his face. His eyes are a piercing cyan hue that changes into a deep red when he is angered during battle. There is a single tattoo on the left side of his face, the tattoo being an upside down triangle, immediately below his left eye. The past of this tattoo is unknown to him, except for the fact that it was from his family. Even though Yasuragi’s body is very slim and seems to be very skinny because of his clothing, his body is actually well built and is secretly very strong and capable of taking large amounts of damage. Personality Being brought up in a noble household, Yasuragi has grown accustomed to mannerly ways and shows a lot of respect to women, sometimes even calling them "M’lady" even if he was the middle son of a noble household. With men, Yasuragi sees all of them as a challenge and this is brought by his upbringing since he was taught every day to fight to the highest of his abilities and far beyond normal children could and this has gone into his abilities as he grew up. If a male was to challenge him, he would attempt to best them at any and every step. He is rather cold and calculating as his stare would bring a shiver down the spine of any enemy. In battle he can become rather ruthless against anyone who attacks him and his strategies, such as if the opponent has a tactic that clashes with Yasuragi’s he will quickly change his own, this gives a sense of difference every time Yasuragi is fought with. Being the captain of the 6th division, Yasuragi is one of the law and will enforce it with both respect and power. Those that break the laws of the Seiretei will more then likely become his prey and if they are to meet him then all that they may try to do is run and hide, for he will hunt them so they can be brought to justice. History Powers & Abilities Massive Spiritual Power '''or Outstanding Spiritual pressure''' This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual energy which where its wild and tamed.Ths Level of spiritual power is simply monstrous or staggering when released at full power.This level of spiritual power is common amongst those who are near Head Captain rank, Vizard Leader, or Cero, Primera, Segunda, and Tercera Espada Level Genius Intellect: Through the many years of being strictly home schooled with some of the top teachers within the Soul Society and his own natural flare of soaking in information and researching. Yasuragi has been classified as a "Genius" and is capable of even knowing about ones character before they meet since he researches about almost everything within Soul Society. Master Strategist & Tactician: Since he was brought up to sooner or later become the head of a noble family, Yasuragi has gained massive experience within battle and in the plans of battle making him almost seem two or three steps ahead of his opponent at all times. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Being taught how to fight since he was young Yasuragi is capable of keeping up with even the most skilled fighter and because of his training, only slightly can he read his opponents muscles and how they move in attempts to foresee their attack. Master Swordsmanship Specialists: vary greatly by power and technique. The criteria for a master is simple; one must have masterful skill in swordsmanship above all else. The attainment of this level of skill is a testament to the wielders power and determination. Most Shinigami Captains are masters, since as the heads of their divisions; they are the true military power of Soul Society. As use of the Zanpakutō is the Shinigami's primary form of combat, it is preferable to have mastered skill in order achieve the rank of captain though mastery is not excluded to them or even to Shinigami. *'Shadow Dance:' This is a technique that was brought down by the Yagami household to the sons when they had mastered their swordsmanship. Yasuragi was taught this by their father (now dead) and he has mastered it to a massive extent where it has become almost a signature move for him. Shadow Dance is a mixture of both Yasuragi’s great speed and his masterful accurate swordsmanship. With a mixture of a continuing flash step which is to give the effect of him disappearing and not reappearing, Yasuragi will give out extremely quick swipes with his blade which is evident by damage that is given to the surrounding area. Large gashes and broken area are all created from this move and will seem to head towards the enemy as he gets closer. NOTE: '''the attack is very inaccurate and can be easily dodged since Yasuragi cannot see what he is doing. '''Kido Master: Extremely skilled in this regard. He has demonstrated the ability to use various high-level Kidō at full power with complete control. Masters on this art usually don’t say the incantation to use a powerful Kidō. Also they have a complete knowledge of Hado and Bakudo spells. Even captains can rarely achieve this level of skill. He has been known to be able to use all the kido and has also shown to be able to do up to Level 90 kido withough an incantation Shunpo Expert: Experts of the technique are considerably fast and are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master they can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title are faster than others but none the less their application of the technique is highly advanced. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage Hakuda Expert: An expert showed himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. Is capable of block and defend attacks and even disarm the opponent. Many Other Hidden Talents: He has been known to be a great cook, medic and even inventor when he is a home. He calls all these "hobbies" so he doesn’t get bored. 'Zanpakutō' Kuro-Taka (ダーク鷹, Dark Hawk); A regular katana with a black grip and golden inlays. The Tsuba is a silver circle and inside the area of the tsuba shows small designs of hawks lightly coloured with a hint of red. A simple black sheath on the owners hip. *'Shikai:' It is triggered by the command Harvest (収穫, Kai). : There is no change to the swords shape or size. But noticeably on the hilt the details have changes to a rather bright red that glows as bright as his Reiatsu. In some parts of the blade of the sword it seems to have small slits of a red glow on them. : Shikai Ability: His shikai’s ability is simple, and that is that it allows him to freely form his Reiatsu around his blade to use his own Reiatsu in close combat and even in long range attacks similar to Ichigo’s Getsuga Tenshou. If hit by his Reiatsu it feels like a large burning sensation that will eat through clothing and even skin if hit too many times. The shikai’s abilities are also brought to their max if he uses his ‘Shadow Dance’ with the Reiatsu covering his blade. * Furukatto/Full-Cut: Before the attack fully takes shape, Yasuragi pulls the blade back to his side (it can be done anywhere but stationary is a good start). The blade of the katana becomes emblazed in his red Reiatsu. The Reiatsu starts to sharpen all the way to the front of the blade making it seem sharper. This Reiatsu is very dangerous when in contact and can even increase the length of damage from the katana depending on how much Reiatsu is put into it. The Reiatsu can also be used for long range purposes similar to Ichigo’s Getsuga Tenshou; Yasuragi can swing the blade at an opponent and release the Reiatsu all at once creating a large wave of the dark red Reiatsu. The wave is very thin, fast and damaging if contact is done. *'Bankai: ''Devestator (破壊者, Hakai-sha); The Bankai is activated by him pronouncing the name of his zanpaktou’s true spirit which is ‘Hakai-sha’ which means ‘Devastator’. What happens is the blade starts to glow brightly with his dark red Reiatsu, it will start to slip out from the blade and then down onto the ground. The Blade starts to disappear, similar to that of Senbonsakura which has bits of the blade dispersing slowly. With the entire blade finally disappearing the red Reiatsu below on the ground starts to shape into many different objects and become fully metal. There are two main swords that are bigger than the rest and these look similar to [link] but all the other blades seem to be much smaller in their size but are based around the same design. These blades are razor sharp and can slice through skin as if it was butter. The Blades will seem to number in massive amounts and before you know it, there is a gust of wind that comes from the side. The smaller blades disappear as if they were destroyed and then the two main blades start to spin by themselves in the air before disappearing themselves. There is still a wind that is spinning around Yasuragi and the area around him and there is a hint of sparkle in the air as the wind moved. : The way the Bankai works can be explained rather easily as you just need watch this ([link] 0:32 - 1:38). As seen within the video the character uses two main blades that are larger than the rest, just like how Yasuragi will. And when the smaller blades are not doing anything they seem to become invisible, hiding until the next time they strike. The blades can be seen slightly if the light hits them just right, but if they continue to move then they leave behind them and almost light sparkle. The blades can be used both in Defence and Offence as they are all extremely powerful metal and can withstand large amounts of damage if they were to come together. The blades that Yasuragi doesn’t use in his hands are all controlled mentally and react with what seems to be no lag between the commands. The blades have nothing special about them except the turning invisible and the control so there are no real big tricks behind them. * '''Kuraisuteppu: *passive ability* with this ability Yasuragi is capable of a movement that seems to make him just disappear without a sound or image (as seen in the video). This movement is faster than a flashstep and can be used in quick succession to help him in the battlefield * Final Dance: This is the most powerful and hardest move to dodge out of Yasuragi since now he combines his Bankai’s natural abilities, the blades and the Kuraisuteppu with his ‘Shadow Dance’. He can use his ‘Shadow Dance’ to an even further degree. With both blades in his hands Yasuragi will prepare his ‘Shadow Dance’ and just like he usually did he would disappear, this time it’s much faster and his presence can hardly be found. Just like normally with his Dance the ground starts to become littered with thousands of cuts across it. This time from different directions and at different speeds. If the opponent is caught within this attack the damage dealt can be terrifying. Trivia *He has violent tuberculosis and has had it since he was a child. Although because of the training from his childhood it has allowed his body to fight back against the long term effects of tuberculosis and he can fight at full power for very long before having an attack. *He loved the sound of music in the morning, one way to start the day off well with him. *Lives in a large wealthy mansion when he isnt in the Seiretei. *Dislikes his zanpaktou spirit even if it seems to love him. *'White Devil' was the nickname that his father used to call him back when he was young, due to the extreme amounts of training that he was doing at such a young age and of course his white hair. *Privately he can play numerous amount of instruments and enjoys to do this in his free time when alone. Quotes *(to an enemy) 'The law of soul society is final... I am the law!' *(Any woman that is equal or higher then him) 'M'Lady...' *'*sighs* I told you already.... its natural...' (talking about his hair) Creator http://raven-134.deviantart.com/ RaVeN-134 - DeviantArt